


Dr Chris Beck x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Adorable, After Movie, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adorableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Chris Beck x Reader |Jodi|

After passing the bomb that Alex had made over to Chris, you moved your hand over Chris spacesuit helmet where his cheek would be.

"Be safe out there." You told him sternly, a smile tugged at his lips as you unconsciously kissed his helmet where your hand once was, your eyes widened slightly as his smile grew larger, "Don't tell anyone I did that.." You mumbled as a small dust of rose covered your cheeks, as you retreated back into the main room.

\---------------

After Mark had been saved from Mars and safety delivered back home as well as the rest of the crew, both you and Dr beck resigned from working with NASA and begun dating after a few months back at earth and lead a normal life and eventually got married about three years later.

\--------------

You sat yourself down onto the sofa, laying a pile of papers onto the coffee table in front of you, grabbing a pen and started to mark the papers one by one. Chris had gone to work at the same local school you did as well, you wasn't needed there today so you had a day off to mark your student's work.

You were interrupted from marking when a sharp pain came from your abdomen, you moved one of your hands down over where the pain emitted from and rubbed softly. "Calm down, I need to get this finished.." You mumbled, continuing to mark the papers until another jolt shocked your body, you placed the pen and paper down and moved your hand over your swollen middle.

"Not now.." You mumbled, looking down at your swollen abdomen, as you heard a small popping noise as the pain built up, you kept one hand over your middle, the other going to your phone that was placed on the table by the papers and calling your husband.

"(Y/N)? What's wrong?" Your husband's voice called out over the phone's speakers,

"My..ah water broke.." You said, attempting to hide the pain laced into your voice,

"Oh shit,shit.. I'll be over there as fast as I can!" Chris said, rushing his words, before you could tell him to stop panicking he has ended the call, all you could do now was sit and wait for Chris to arrive home, and to fight through the pain.

\--------------

After several hours of pain and pushing, you now sat up in bed holding a baby bundled in a white blanket, Chris sat next to you on the bed and turned the tv on.

"It's the next mission to Mars today." Chris said, a smile covering his lips, stroking his baby's forehead as the baby moved slightly.

"Huh, forgot it was today." You replied back, moving your gaze over towards the tv screen, where a countdown was placed for the takeoff.

"Mhm, I heard Rick was joining the new crew going to Mars." Chris continued, following your gaze to look at the tv.

"He's never going to quit, his family must be scared for him." You said, remembering what happened to Mark.

Chris made a hum of approval and went silent, watching the last ten seconds count down on the tv monitor, both of your smiled grew when you saw the rocket take off, back towards where you had once been. 

"What should we call our son then?" You asked, looking towards Chris.

"How about Evan? Evan Beck."

You nodded your head in approval, kissing Evan's brown fuzz covered head and looking into his (E/C) eyes. "Welcome to this world, Evan"


End file.
